


Give It a Shot

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: I really hate titles. It's hard to come up with them.Anyways, I'm struggling with the next chapter of Hurts a Little Less, and I've had this in my drive for a while, so I finished it. It kind of sucks, but meh, I'm posting anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate titles. It's hard to come up with them.
> 
> Anyways, I'm struggling with the next chapter of Hurts a Little Less, and I've had this in my drive for a while, so I finished it. It kind of sucks, but meh, I'm posting anyways.

Hope had to admit, in the few weeks the team had been apart, she really did miss Kelley. She hesitantly brought it up to Carli one night during a movie they were watching. She didn’t know how her girlfriend would react to her saying she missed the kid.

Carli, to her surprise, was quick to agree.

“She can be annoying, yeah, but she’s fun to be around,” she explained. “Plus, she’s somehow the only person able to get you to participate in group activities and actually have fun,” she added.

Hope shrugged, leaning back onto the couch. “It’s kind of hard to say no to her,” she replied. “She’s cute and she knows how to use that to her advantage.”

The midfielder smirked. “Oh, you think she’s cute?” she questioned teasingly.

The keeper blushed. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” she mumbled.

Carli laughed. “Hey, don’t worry,” she replied. “It’s okay. She is kind of cute,” she agreed. “And it seemed like she made London a lot more enjoyable for you,” she added.

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know, she just made it easier to do stupid things,” she explained. “Not that you’re bad at it,” she added sheepishly.

“I’m not offended,” the younger woman promised. “I loved seeing you so relaxed and carefree during the tournament.”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but it was like she filled some missing part of me,” the keeper admitted quietly. “And I know that sounds horrible because I’m with you,” she rushed out. “I just, I can’t explain it.”

“I’m not upset,” Carli replied softly. “I’m not. You know, some of the girls asked me if I was ever jealous of how much time you spent with Kelley leading up to and during the Olympics, but I never was,” she stated. “I never was because Kelley brought out the fun, open side of you I don’t think I ever could, and I loved watching the two of you interact,” she explained.

“I know,” Hope said. “I got a few questions about you not being jealous, too,” she explained.

“I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to be completely honest,” the midfielder stated.

“Okay,” Hope replied warily.

“Do you think you could love her?” Carli asked seriously.

The keeper began to protest, but stopped herself. “I don’t know,” she confessed in a whisper. “I never cheated on you with her,” she swore.

“I know that, Hope, I know that,” the midfielder promised, wrapping the taller woman in her arms.  “I wasn’t accusing you of anything,” she said softly. “I was just asking, because, what if,” she faltered, not knowing how to phrase her question.

Hope quirked a brow. “Are you thinking of having like, an open relationship or something?” she questioned skeptically.

“Not necessarily an open relationship,” Carli said. “But more of the three of us?” she explained hesitantly.

“Like, you, me, and Kelley?” Hope clarified. “The three of us together?”

“You know what, it was dumb, forget I said anything,” the midfielder mumbled, beginning to stand up.

“Hey, wait,” the keeper said, pulling her girlfriend back into her. “It wasn’t dumb, just unexpected,” she explained. “I would have never thought you would be someone to suggest a threesome,” she admitted.

Carli shrugged. “Kelley seems to make you happy in ways I can’t,” she reasoned. “And I’m not mad about it. Like you said earlier, it’s like there’s a piece of us missing, and maybe it’s Kelley.”

“She was somehow able to get you to participate in that ‘Party in the USA’ video,” Hope interjected.

The midfielder groaned. “I don’t even know how that happened,” she muttered.

The older woman laughed. “I’m telling you, it’s because she’s cute and knows how to use that to her advantage.”

“You’re probably right.”

Hope sighed. “I don’t think I would be opposed to trying it, but this is something we need to talk to her about, too,” she stated. 

Carli nodded. “I know, you’re right,” she agreed. “Maybe this upcoming camp we can try to find a way to talk to her about it,” she suggested. “That is, if she’ll even let us talk to her. I feel like she’s avoiding us.”

Hope nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she might be, but I don’t know why,” she replied.

* * *

 

Kelley had been ignoring them since London, and Hope and Carli knew it. They weren’t one hundred percent sure what caused the change in the newly converted defender, but she hadn’t been completely the same since the tournament, and it became apparent during January camp.

It seemed no one knew exactly what the cause was, but they all assumed it was Hope’s fault.

“For fuck’s sake, Solo, you didn’t even have the decency to let her know you and Lloyd were together beforehand?” Megan accused after Kelley had quickly ran into the locker room after training was called for the day.

The keeper frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?” she questioned. “Kelley knew Carli and I were together. We had to reassure her multiple times before the Olympics that it was okay I was spending all my time with her,” she explained.

“Then why is that she can’t look at either of you guys and seems to shut down whenever one of you enters the room?” the blonde prodded.

“I don’t know!” Hope shouted, throwing her hands in the air. “I don’t know! I know she had a crush during the tournament, but I made it clear nothing was going to come out of it,” she stated.

“That’s true,” Alex interjected. “Kelley told me during camp once that you made it perfectly clear you were with Carli,” she explained. 

“Do you know anything about why she’s avoiding us?” Carli asked the young forward.

Alex shook her head. “No, just that on the plane ride back home she said she was going to try to get over her crush,” she answered.

Hope sighed. “Okay, thanks, Alex,” she replied. 

The younger player nodded then ran off to the locker room, Tobin following closely behind.

“I think we’ve been going about this the wrong way,” Christie spoke up calmly, giving Pinoe a pointed look.

“What?” the blonde cried.

“How about, instead of accusing Hope of stringing Kelley along, we actually figure out what’s going on with Kelley?” the captain suggested.

“Can Hope and I try talking to her first?” Carli asked. “Assuming we’re somehow the cause of this, I think it’d be best if we asked her,” she reasoned.

“Okay,” Christie agreed. “Let us know how it goes.”

* * *

 

“Any idea who she’s rooming with?” Hope asked on the bus ride back to the hotel. 

“I think Cheney,” Carli replied. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but it’s her or Arod.”

The keeper nodded. “Okay, let’s ask her when we get back.”

“Do you have any idea what we’re even going to say to Kelley?” the midfielder asked. “Because I don’t think confronting her is going to work out so well.”

“I don’t know,” Hope sighed. “I can’t even think of anything we did to make this happen,” she said quietly.

“Well, now’s our chance to figure that out,” Carli replied as the bus pulled into the hotel.

Before they could get up, Alex and Tobin were ushering the defender off the bus, Lauren and Amy quickly following behind.

“What was that about?” Hope asked, watching the group in confusion.

“I heard them talking about hiding KO in Alex’s room for the night,” Ali replied.

“Damn it,” the keeper swore. “Do they know why she’s acting like this?” she questioned.

The defender shook her head. “No, I don’t think so,” she answered. “Just that Kelley really doesn’t want to talk to either of you guys right now.”

“Hope, we’ll just talk to her after practice tomorrow,” Carli said.

The older woman nodded. “Yeah, okay,” she replied, disappointed.

Hope didn’t know what they had done to make the kid avoid them like this, but she was going to find out so she could make it right.

The answer, however, was something she never would have suspected (but really, given her and Carli’s conversation a month earlier, she should have).

* * *

 

“Shit, Kelley!” Hope yelled the next day at practice as the defender crumbled to the ground. 

She’d jumped to head the ball way, colliding with Carli and Alex in the process.

Kelley groaned, bringing her hands to her head. “Fuck,” she mumbled, rolling onto her side.

“You okay, Kel?” Carli asked concernedly, kneeling next to the younger player as Hope came up to them.

“Shit, Kel. I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, running a hand over Kelley’s back.

“Not your fault,” the defender bit out. “Either of you,” she said, casting a quick look to the midfielder. “It just fucking hurts.”

“Alright guys, give her some room,” Dawn said as she and one of the trainers approached them. “I need you to look at me, KO,” she ordered gently.

Kelley sat up, moving her hands away from her head.

“I don’t see any bleeding,” the trainer noted. “Did any of you see if she lost consciousness for a second?” he asked.

Carli shook her head. “No, she didn’t,” she answered.

The trainer nodded. “Alright, let’s get you up and to the training room,” he said to the defender.

“That’ll be it for today, ladies,” Pia called out. 

Hope and Carli gently picked the smaller player up. 

“You guys don’t have to come,” Kelley protested.

“It’s not a problem,” the keeper replied. “We’re just going to help you to the trainer’s room, then we’ll leave you alone,” she promised.

Kelley sighed. “No, wait, I think we need to talk,” she said quietly.

Alex frowned. “You sure, Kel?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Kelley answered.

“Okay, do you want us to wait with you until you’re done?” Hope asked. “Or do you want to meet us in my room?”

“You can wait with me, if you want,” the younger woman answered. 

“Just don’t get in the way, or you’re out, got it?” Dawn warned.

“Got it,” the two replied.

* * *

 

“So, there’s no apparent concern for a concussion, but I’m not going to clear you to practice for a few days just in case,” the trainer explained as he finished examining Kelley.

The defender pouted. “Well, this sucks,” she grumbled.

“Three days minimum, then I’ll see where you’re at,” he said.

“Fine,” Kelley reluctantly agreed.

“Okay, you’re free to go,” the trainer finished.

Kelley hopped off the table, walking over to where Hope and Carli were standing.

“So?” the keeper questioned.

“Three days of no practice, minimum,” Kelley replied sadly. “I don’t have a concussion, but it’s just a precaution.”

“Well, better safe than sorry,” Carli said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kelley agreed. “Do you guys want to talk here or wait to go to one of our rooms?” she asked.

“Let’s wait and go up to mine,” Hope replied. “Syd’s agreed to hang out with the others while we talk,” she explained.

Kelley sighed defeatedly. “Okay,” she agreed, following the two out to the bus.

On the bus, Alex pulled Kelley into the spot next to her. “You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to,” she said softly.

The defender shook her head. “No, I need to do this,” she replied. “If they don’t want to talk to me again afterwards, that’s okay. At least they’ll know,” she reasoned.

At the back of the bus, Hope and Carli were talking quietly.

“Any idea what’s up with her?” the keeper asked softly.

“No,” Carli replied, shaking her head. “And I don’t remember doing anything during the Olympics that would cause this,” she added.

Hope leaned back against the window, sighing. “I don’t either.” She was quiet for moment, before sitting up, groaning. “Shit, I vaguely remember our hotel room door opening after we came back from the bar,” she stated. “But I was so drunk and tired I didn’t think anything of it at the time,” she said.

The midfielder looked at her, shocked. “You think Kelley walked in on us after the final?” she questioned.

Hope shrugged. “It’s possible. I don’t think I gave her any reason not to come back to our room that night,” she explained.

“Okay, but why go to extreme measures to avoid us?” Carli questioned.

“Maybe she’s embarrassed,” the keeper reasoned. “I mean, if she drunkenly walked in on us after we had sex, would she really want to admit to it?” 

“I guess we’ll find out,” the midfielder replied. “Think we might get a chance to have that conversation with her?” she asked pointedly.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure that out,” Hope answered as the bus pulled into the hotel.

Kelley was waiting for them as the rest of the team filed out, and followed the two older players quietly up to the keeper’s room.

Hope sighed as she opened her room door. “You want to tell us why you’ve been avoiding us?” she asked softly as they walked in. “Because the team seems to think I somehow strung you along then dumped you at the end of the Olympics,” she stated.

Kelley looked at her in shock. “What?” she asked. “No, no, that’s not why,” she said hastily. “No, I knew that you guys were together, and nothing was going to happen,” she stated. “Fuck, I’m sorry the team thinks that,” she mumbled apologetically.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll get it sorted out,” the keeper promised.

“But you need to tell us the real reason,” Carli prodded softly.

The defender nodded, looking away. “I know,” she whispered. “I know, but I can’t,” she stated.

“Why?” Hope asked gently. “Come on, whatever it is, we’ll fix it, okay?” she said.

Kelley shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “No, it’s not going to work like that,” she argued.

“Why not?” the midfielder asked.

“Because it’s not something that can just be fixed,” Kelley answered. She sighed, sitting on the edge of Hope’s bed. “I um, I saw you guys, together, and, naked, in Hope’s bed after the final,” she stuttered out, blushing.

“Okay,” Hope said. “Okay, so you were embarrassed about walking in on us?” she asked.

The defender shook her head. “That’s not all of it,” she mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Carli asked, confused.

Kelley refused to look either of them in the eye, putting a fist to her mouth to prevent sobs from coming out. “I, um, I had a small crush on Hope, you know?” she asked quietly, blushing harder in embarrassment.

“Yeah, we know,” the keeper replied softly, trying to prevent further embarrassment.

“Okay, well, it might not have been just on you,” the younger woman confessed quietly.

“What?” the couple asked, shocked. 

“I, uh, sort of, um, had a crush on Carli, too,” Kelley admitted, still refusing to look either of them in the eye. “And they weren’t really small, either, and I haven’t gotten over them, and seeing you guys like that made it worse,” she rushed out.

Hope and Carli looked at the defender in shock. 

“Look, if you guys are uncomfortable now that you know, I get it,” Kelley said quietly, trying not to cry. “I just, I needed you guys to know, so if you don’t want to be around me, I understand. I’ll leave you guys alone,” she stated, standing up to leave the room.

Hope shook her head, breaking out of her confused state. “Hey, wait,” she said, grabbing the smaller player’s arm gently, pulling Kelley into her. “Kel, stop,” she ordered softly as the defender tried to wiggle free.

“No, Hope, let me go,” the younger woman pleaded, trying to get out of the keeper’s grip.

“It’s okay. Kelley, it’s okay,” the older woman soothed, lowering herself and the defender to the floor. “Kel, we’re not freaked out or anything,” she promised.

“You’re not?” Kelley asked in a hoarse whisper.

“No, we’re not,” Carli assured, sitting next to the two. “Kelley, we’re not going to tell you to stay away from us because of this,” she stated.

“Why?” the defender asked. “How can you say that? Doesn’t it weird you out?” she prodded.

The midfielder gave Hope a pointed look, shrugging. 

The keeper nodded. “Kel, what would you say if I told you Carli and I wanted to be with you?” she asked quietly.

Kelley shot up, turning to face the couple. “No, no, no,” she mumbled, shaking her head. “No, you’re just saying that, you don’t mean it,” she accused.

Carli stood up. “Kel, we’re serious,” she stated.

“No, you’re just saying that because I told you I liked you,” the defender retorted.

“Kelley, listen,” Hope said, laying a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Carli and I talked about this a while ago, and we wanted to talk to you about it during this camp,” she explained softly. “But you’ve been avoiding us for a while, so it’s been hard to do that,” she added. “If you’re willing to try this, so are we,” she stated.

“Kel, we want to try this,” Carli reiterated. “But only if you’re comfortable with it. If not, we’ll work past it.”

The younger woman shook her head, wiping away tears. “No, I want to,” she said. “But I just- why me?” she asked.

“Well, why not you?” Hope asked in return. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already decided I’m the polar opposite of you,” Kelley replied.

The keeper smiled. “Yeah, and as we figured out in London, that’s not a bad thing,” she said. “I mean, you got Carli to participate in that stupid video thing you guys did,” she added teasingly.

“Hey, that video was awesome, and you’re just jealous because you didn’t join us even though we asked,” Kelley retorted indignantly.

“Kelley, be honest. Why don’t you believe we could want you to be with us?” Carli asked.

The younger woman sighed. “I don’t know, because you two have been together for forever, and I don’t want to get in the way of that,” she answered.

“Hey, we’re the ones asking you,” Hope pointed out. “If we didn’t think we could make this work, we wouldn’t be talking about this,” she reasoned.

“Kelley, if you’re willing to try this, so are we,” Carli repeated. 

“You’re not going to change your minds at the end of camp and say you don’t want to try, right?” Kelley asked hesitantly.

“No, we wouldn’t do that,” Hope assured.

“Kelley, we’re in this if you are,” Carli reiterated.

Kelley looked between the two, noting their serious expressions. “Okay,” she said quietly. “I want to try this,” she stated.

“Yeah?” Hope asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah, let’s try it,” Kelley repeated. 

Hope and Carli nodded. “Let’s try it,” they agreed.

“Just out of curiosity, why was Alex so adamant that you didn’t talk to us?” the midfielder asked.

“Yeah, she was pretty determined to make sure we didn’t get a chance to be alone with you the last couple of days,” Hope agreed.

Kelley rubbed the back of her neck. “I may have told her about my feelings, and how I thought maybe I should tell you guys,” she explained. “She just got really overprotective and just wanted me to be sure I wanted to tell you guys.” she continued. “Which she doesn’t really have much room to talk because her, Tobs, and Press have tons of sexual tension they’re not talking about,” she added under her breath.

“Oh, so I wasn’t imagining that?” Hope asked.

The defender groaned. “No, and it’s annoying. Tobs follows the two of them like a lost puppy,” she said.

The two older women laughed. 

“Well, I’m sure they’ll figure it out,” Carli remarked.

“Hopefully,” Kelley muttered. 

“Come on, Kel, have a little faith,” Hope said. “You figured out your feelings, and now look,” she pointed.

“Yeah, but you guys didn’t know how I felt,” the defender argued.

“Well, your crush on Carli was a little shocking,” the keeper relented.

“But it was pretty obvious you had a crush on Hope,” Carli added.

Kelley blushed. “Shut up, no it wasn’t,” she mumbled.

Hope laughed. “Yeah, it was,” she said. “But it’s okay, because now we’re trying this new relationship,” she added, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman.

“Are we telling the team, or keeping it to ourselves?” the defender asked.

“Maybe it’ll be best to wait awhile, just to see if it works out,” Carli said hesitantly.

Hope nodded. “Yeah, let’s wait to tell them,” she agreed.

“Okay, cool, the longer I can put off telling Alex about this the better,” Kelley said. “Although, it’s going to be a lot of fun teasing them when those three finally get their shit together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like!
> 
> This doesn't necessarily take place in the same universe as Hurts a Little Less, but if you want it to I guess it could (though the Alex/Tobin/Christen part hasn't ever been hinted at in that fic).


End file.
